Daddy
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Yoongi kecil yang pingsan dan ditemukan oleh pria angkuh rupawan Park Jimin. "Mulai sekarang, kau akan melayaniku karena kau adalah milikku, dan panggil aku daddy." BL, MinYoon, pwp? Yuk baca.
1. Chapter 1 : Our First Meeting and Kiss

_Puisi langit telah menggema._

 _Gema nan menggetarkan kalbu._

 _Kemudian… langit menangis._

 _Tangis yang melukai relung._

 _Setelahnya… langit masih berduka._

 _Duka yang merusak jiwa._

 _ **..**_

 _ **Daddy**_

 _ **MinYoon.**_

 _ **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.**_

 _ **Older Jimin x Younger Yoongi.**_

 _ **Dominant Jimin x Clueless Yoongi.**_

 _ **Pedo Jimin x Pedo-able Yoongi.**_

 _ **BL, yaoi, M for sexual activity, chaptered (maybe), pwp (maybe), OOC.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Langkah kaki kecil itu masih saja berlanjut, meski lelah tak terperi telah mendera kaki mungil itu sejak lama. Tubuh kecil itu semakin bergetar untuk kemudian sepasang tangan putih yang mencoba merangkul perutnya, menahan sakit… menahan lapar. Tetesan air mata kembali mengalir kala ia mengingat dirinya kini hanya sendiri dan ia tak punya siapapun di dunia ini. Kedua orang tua dan _hyung_ terkasihnya telah meninggalkannya sebulan yang lalu, itu kalau jemari lentiknya tak salah menghitung hari. Dan selama sebulan pula ia hidup di panti sosial yang menampung anak-anak sepertinya. Namun, dua hari yang lalu ia memutuskan keluar dari panti sosial itu. Ia benci terkekang, ia benci dikasihani, ia benci terbebani dan ia benci perlakuan kasar dan sinis anak-anak sepertinya yang lebih tua setahun atau dua tahun darinya.

Perlahan… matanya kembali berkunang-kunang. Penglihatannya terasa buram hanya sedetik kemudian untuk ia menyadari, tubuh kecilnya sudah tak kuat lagi.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Pria dewasa itu masih saja duduk angkuh di mobil mewahnya. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan supirnya, toh supirnya dibayar untuk mengendarai mobil mewahnya sebaik mungkin dan bukan untuk beramah-tamah dengannya. Mata elang itu beralih ke jendela mobil sekedar melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitar perumahannya untuk menyadari perumahan mewah yang berdiri megah dan mewah itu terasa membosankan di penglihatannya. Ia menyibak rambut halusnya yang ditata apik itu dan kemudian penglihatannya menangkap sosok mungil yang terbaring begitu saja di salah satu dinding kokoh rumah mewah yang berada di perumahannya.

"Hentikan mobilnya."

Sang sopir yang sudah lama bekerja dengan pria angkuh itu mengerti untuk segera menghentikan mobil majikannya tanpa banyak tanya apa mau dari majikannya menghentikan mobil di tengah jalan. Dan si sopir hanya bisa mengeryit bingung saat majikannya turun dari mobil, lalu ia hanya bisa ikut turun dan mengikuti majikannya.

"Tuan?" tanyanya tak mengerti saat melihat majikan menghampiri satu sosok yang terbaring di atas jalanan. Tak berhenti di sana, tangan indah tuannya mulai menyentuh sosok kecil itu di titik-titik tertentu.

"Anak ini masih hidup." Ujar pria angkuh itu setelah ia selesai memeriksa denyut nadi sosok mungil itu. "Buka pintu mobil, aku akan membawanya ke rumah." Lanjut sang tuan yang hanya bisa disanggupinya dengan membukakan pintu mobil dan kemudian ia melihatnya sendiri sang tuan membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk ke mobil mewahnya.

"Segera ke rumahku dalam dua puluh menit, aku tak menerima alasan apapun untuk terlambat Jung _seonsaeng_." Dan si pria angkuh itu segera saja menutup ponselnya setelah menghubungi dokter keluarganya yang kini kalang kabut membereskan peralatannya dan berlari terengah-engah menuju pelataran parkir.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Jung _seonsaeng_ itu kini menatap salah satu pasiennya dengan tatapan kasihan. Bagaimana tidak, bocah kecil ini terlihat rapuh baginya. "Syukur tak ada yang serius dengannya, anak ini hanya kelelahan dan sedikit dehidrasi. Aku sudah menulis resep obat untuknya, tubuh kecil ini perlu banyak asupan gizi dan vitamin." Ujar dokter itu sembari memastikan kembali infus yang dipasangnya sudah terpasang dengan baik.

"Hm, terima kasih Hoseok _hyung_."

"Suruh segera salah satu pelayanmu untuk menebus resepnya dan suruh pelayan lainnya menyediakan makanan hangat untuk dimakan anak ini begitu ia tersadar nantinya. Aku pulang, Jimin _ah_." Jung Hoseok hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat Park Jimin, si pria angkuh itu mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh pelayannya untuk segera melaksanakan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hoseok tadi. "Jangan memandang anak itu seperti kau akan menyantapnya sekarang juga, setidaknya berbelas-kasihan sedikit pada anak itu." Tambah Hoseok sebelum berlalu dari kamar itu setelah sempat menangkap sinar gelap kecil di mata Park Jimin.

Park Jimin, pria dewasa nan angkuh yang tanpa diketahui oleh banyak orang… menyukai anak lelaki yang kini sedang berbaring lelap di atas ranjang Park Jimin, pria dewasa tampan dan incaran seluruh gadis lajang di Korea.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

"Uuh…" sosok kecil itu melenguh pelan kala retina matanya menangkap seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan. Dan kemudian telinganya mendengar langkah kaki mendekat lalu ia turut merasakan tempat ia berbaring bertambah turun seiring dengan pemilik langkah kaki itu yang duduk di atas tempatnya berbaring.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dan suara itu membuat sosok kecil itu memaksakan untuk membuka kedua matanya dan kemudian mata mungil itu hanya bisa mendapati sosok paling rupawan di hadapannya.

"Uh… sudah." Jawabnya payah dikarenakan kerongkongannya yang sakit.

Segera saja sosok rupawan dihadapannya itu bergerak untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral yang telah dilengkapi pipet untuk memudahkannya minum. Sosok rupawan itu dengan hati-hati membantunya minum dan bahkan mengelap tetesan air yang tak sengaja mengalir.

"Apa… apa _ahjussi_ yang menolongku?" Tanya sosok mungil itu kemudian.

"Ya." Dan jawaban singkat sosok rupawan itu membuatnya tersenyum lalu kemudian mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan tulus. "Kau… kau ingat namamu? Identitasmu? Usiamu?" Tanya sosok rupawan itu.

"Aku, Min Yoongi. Usiaku sebelas tahun." Jawab sosok mungil itu, Min Yoongi.

"Keluargamu? Saudaramu? Dimana mereka? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di jalanan seperti tadi?" Tanya sosok rupawan itu sembari menyeka dahi Yoongi yang tertutup poninya.

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam sebelum ia menceritakan semuanya termasuk kenapa ia bisa berakhir pingsan di jalanan.

"Baiklah, kita takkan membahas ini lagi. Untuk sekarang yang kau perlukan adalah makan." Ujar Park Jimin, si pria angkuh itu sebelum menekan tombol entah apa untuk memanggil pelayannya yang sudah diperintahkannya untuk segera mengantarkan makanan.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Yoongi kecil itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat deretan makanan yang tertata di meja kecil di atas ranjang tempat ia berbaring. Setelah dibantu oleh salah satu pelayan, Yoongi akhirnya bisa duduk nyaman bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Tangan mungil itu mencoba meraih sumpit sebelum tangan kecil nan bergetar itu kembali menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"Apa yang kukatakan untuk menungguku sebelum kau makan?" Park Jimin yang baru saja kembali dari luar entah untuk alasan apa itu mengernyit tak suka saat melihat tangan kecil itu bergetar menandakan sosok Yoongi yang masih lelah dan belum sembuh.

"Aku… aku hanya mencoba untuk memegangnya. Maafkan aku _ahjussi_ …" Yoongi terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya kala mendapati tatapan dingin sosok rupawan di hadapannya.

"Keluar." Titah Park Jimin mengusir pelayan yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Setelah pelayan-pelayan itu keluar, Jimin duduk di samping Yoongi. "Lihat aku," Park Jimin menarik dagu Yoongi agar anak itu bisa menatapnya untuk kemudian tertegun saat melihat sirat takut yang terpancar di mata mungil itu. "Kau tak perlu takut padaku." Lanjut Park Jimin sebelum mengulas lembut pipi pucat itu.

Lalu jemari indah Park Jimin itu maraih sumpit untuk menyuapi Min Yoongi yang hanya bisa menerima semua yang dilakukan oleh Jimin.

"Makan yang banyak, setelah makan kau akan dimandikan dan kita akan kembali berbicara."

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Sosok mungil Yoongi kini sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah sofa yang tersedia di kamar Jimin, badannya sudah terasa lebih baik bahkan selang infuspun telah ditanggalkan. Yoongi yang sudah mandi dan bersih itu makin terlihat bagaikan porselen antik dengan segala keindahan dan kerapuhannya. Badan Yoongi kini dibalut pakaian yang cocok sekali dibadannya, pakaian yang telah disiapkan sendiri oleh Park Jimin setelah menyuruh salah satu rumah busana langganannya untuk mengirimkan pakaian ke rumahnya.

Park Jimin yang tadi kembali keluar dari kamarnya itu hanya bisa tertegun kala melihat sosok Yoongi yang sedang duduk menunggunya. Dipikirannya kini, sosok Yoongi terlihat bagaikan boneka hidup nan indah. Bahkan tanpa sadar kaki Jimin sudah melangkah untuk menghampiri Yoongi sebelum otaknya bisa memerintahkan.

"Kau cantik…" desah Jimin penuh puja pada sosok Yoongi yang kini memandanginya bingung. Tatapan penuh tanya itu menyadarkan Jimin dengan cepat. "Min Yoongi…" panggil Jimin dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya memainkan surai hitam halus milik Yoongi.

" _Nde ahjussi_?" tanggap Yoongi.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal denganku, kau akan ku sekolahkan, seluruh biaya hidupmu akan kutanggung. Kau mengerti?"

"Apa boleh _ahjussi_?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menentangku?" aura dominan yang keluar dari tubuh Jimin itu membuat Yoongi bergidik merasakan jika ia takkan bisa membantah perkataan Jimin. "Sebagai ganti biaya yang akan ku keluarkan, kau akan mematuhiku, menuruti seluruh perkataanku," Kali ini tangan Jimin merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan menatapnya. "Karena… sekali aku telah menetapkan, takkan ada seorangpun yang boleh menentang, kau mengerti?"

Yoongi yang ditatap seintens itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku _ahjussi_. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku, _daddy_." Tangan Jimin kini menarik tubuh Yoongi untuk merapat padanya.

" _Dad… daddy_?" gumam Yoongi ragu.

" _Yes_." Tanggap Jimin, dan tangan Jimin kini naik dan merambati muka Yoongi. "Dan satu lagi, Yoongiku sayang… kau hanya akan melayaniku, karena kau adalah milikku." Tepat diakhir kalimat itu Jimin meraup bibir polos Yoongi.

Yoongi kecil hanya bisa tergagap menerima ciuman panas itu. Otak kecilnya tak bisa mengerti kenapa sosok rupawan yang kini menjadi _Daddy_ nya itu menciumnya sepanas ini.

 _Daddy_ nya meraup kedua belah bibirnya, menginvansi mulutnya sedalam-dalamnya dan _daddy_ nya… menyesap keras lidah mungilnya.

" _Asshh… daddyyh_?" hanya itu yang bisa Yoongi ucapkan saat _daddy_ nya melepaskan kecupan itu sementara ia masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

" _Yes, sweetheart_?" bibir panas Jimin itu tak berhenti disana, Jimin kembali mengecupi pipi putih yang sudah menggodanya sedari tadi.

"Itu… tadi… itu… itu adalah ciuman pertamaku…" ujar Yoongi dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat ia akhirnya merasakan apa itu berciuman.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Yolo!**_

 _ **My kembali dengan ff MinYoon lainnya, walau terkesan mainstream, my datang dengan Pedo Jimin~ serta sub Yoongi~ siapa yang suka ayo angkat tangannya!**_

 _ **Ciao di chap selanjutnya MinYoonMin trash~**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Our First Touch

_Cakrawala kian menghilang._

 _Menyisakan pekat tak berujung._

 _Menghapus senyum, tawa dan asa._

 _Perih… luka yang tak terobati._

 _Dan penjaga waktu pun datang._

" _Kau telah kehabisan waktumu, nona." Bisiknya._

 _ **..**_

 _ **Daddy**_

 _ **MinYoon.**_

 _ **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.**_

 _ **Older (26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Jimin x Younger (11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Yoongi.**_

 _ **Dominant Jimin x Clueless Yoongi.**_

 _ **Pedo Jimin x Pedo-able Yoongi.**_

 _ **BL, yaoi, M for sexual activity, chaptered (maybe), pwp (maybe), OOC.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

 **(Np : AKMU MELTED)**

..

Tubuh mungil itu kini terduduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di taman asri yang dipelihara salah satu pekebun _Daddy_ nya. Sudah seminggu semenjak pertemuan pertama Yoongi dengan _Daddy_ nya itu dan sudah enam hari ia tak melihat _Daddy_ tampannya itu. Setelah sesi cium nan panas itu, _Daddy_ nya menarik Yoongi untuk segera tidur. Mereka tidur… dan keesokkan harinya Yoongi tak mendapati _Daddy_ nya. Kepala pelayan yang ditugaskan _Daddy_ nya untuk melayaninya mengatakan jika pagi-pagi sekali _Daddy_ nya harus terbang ke belahan benua lain yang Yoongi tak ingat apa namanya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dan kini sudah enam hari Yoongi tak melihat wajah tampan _Daddy_ nya.

Bahkan… malam itu Yoongi masih belum mengetahui siapa nama _Daddy_ nya, setelah ia bertanya pada kepala pelayan baru lah Yoongi mengetahui nama _Daddy_ nya, Park Jimin.

"Haah…" Yoongi menghela nafas bosan.

Selama enam hari ini Yoongi lalui dengan bosan. Mungkin di hari pertama dan kedua Yoongi lalui dengan rasa penasaran yang meliputinya saat langkah kaki kecilnya membawanya untuk berkeliling rumah mewah yang tak ubahnya bagaikan istana bagi Yoongi.

Namun dari semua ruangan yang telah Yoongi lihat, ia menyukai ruang perpustakaan dan juga taman asri tempat ia duduk sekarang. Ruang perpustakaan milik _Daddy_ nya tak seperti ruang perpustakaan pada umumnya yang akan terlihat membosankan dan kaku dengan dikelilingi semua buku. _Daddy_ nya merancang ruang perpustakaannya berdampingan dengan sebuah kolam yang berisi ikan-ikan koi yang cantik sekali. Air terjun berundak yang turun dari dinding kolam dan berakhir masuk ke kolam itupun membuat Yoongi semakin senang berada di sana, karena riakan air yang terdengar itu bagaikan musik alam di telinga Yoongi.

Dan taman… Yoongi hanya tak menyangka _Daddy_ nya memiliki taman seindah dan seluas ini. Tempat duduk favorit Yoongi di taman ini adalah tepat di bawah sepasang pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh berdampingan. Sepasang pohon dengan warna kelopak bunga yang indah ini sedang mulai memekarkan bunga-bunganya. Memasuki musim semi memang seharusnya bunga-bunga indah mulai menampakkan keindahannya kan?

"Tuan Muda?"

Panggilan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi dan membuatnya beralih menatap kepala pelayan Kang yang sedang berdiri hormat padanya.

" _Eoh_? Kenapa paman Kang?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tuan Muda Jimin menelpon… beliau ingin berbicara dengan tuan muda." Ujar kepala pelayan Kang sembari menghela sebuah ponsel canggih untuk Yoongi sebelum berlalu untuk memberikan privasi pada Yoongi yang telah mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Halo _Daddy_?" sapa Yoongi ragu, pasalnya setelah hampir seminggu baru kali ini _Daddy_ nya itu menghubunginya.

"Hai _sweetheart_ , aku merindukanmu."

Wajah Yoongi sontak merona mendengarkan ucapan Jimin padanya, "Yoongi juga rindu _Daddy_ …" sahut Yoongi sembari mengayunkan kedua tungkai kakinya yang menggantung lucu di atas permukaan tanah.

"Hm… nanti malam aku pulang." Ujar Jimin di seberang sana.

" _Jinjja Daddy_?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada riang yang tak tersembunyikan.

" _Yes sweetheart_. Kuharap kau masih terjaga saat aku sampai di rumah nanti."

"Pasti _Daddy_ , soalnya Yoongi rindu _Daddy_ …" balas si mungil sembari menangkup belahan pipinya yang merona parah.

"Nah, masih ada yang harus keselesaikan, kututup… ah, satu lagi _sweetheart_ , ponsel yang kau pegang saat ini adalah milikmu." Dapat Jimin dengar Yoongi memekik terkejut mendengar kata-kata terakhir Jimin. "Kau suka?" tanyanya.

"Suka… tapi ini terlalu bagus _Daddy_ , Yoongi jadi takut memegangnya…" mendengar kalimat polos Yoongi, Jimin terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Oke, kututup." Dan setelah mendengar kata-kata " _Bye daddy_ " Jimin benar-benar menutup teleponnya.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Yoongi kini sedang berbaring nyaman di kasur milik _Daddy_ nya, tangan mungil itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel mewah yang _Daddy_ bilang adalah miliknya. "Woah… _I got this from my Daddy_ …" lirihnya.

Tangan mungil itu kini menempatkan ponsel itu di dadanya, pikirannya melayang jauh.

Tentang ia yang telah kehilangan segalanya dan tentang ia yang mendapatkan segalanya dari _Daddy_ barunya.

Pakaian bersih nan indah, makanan hangat yang mengenyangkan perut, rumah tempatnya bernaung dan kasih sayang dari _Daddy_ barunya, kasih sayang yang terenggut paksa secara bersamaan darinya kala keluarganya meninggal.

Perlahan… visinya menampakkan garis senyum yang dilayangkan oleh _Daddy_ nya pada malam pertama pertemuan mereka. Senyum menawan yang penuh aura dominan dan entah kenapa membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman.

" _Dan satu lagi, Yoongiku sayang… kau hanya akan melayaniku, karena kau adalah milikku."_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang di kepala Yoongi. Melayani? Melayani seperti apa? Tapi… jika _Daddy_ yang memintanya, Yoongi pasti akan menurutinya. Karena, entah dengan cara seperti apa Yoongi seperti telah menemukan perlindungannya dari _Daddy_ nya dalam semalam. Dan itu memastikan satu hal, bahwa _Daddy_ nya adalah dunianya saat ini, maka dari itu Yoongi akan menuruti _Daddy_ nya, karena ia tak ingin dunianya meninggalkannya.

Puas dengan kesimpulan dan keputusannya, perlahan mata indah itu memberat dan semakin terpejam rapat. Helaan nafas teratur yang dikeluarkan Yoongi memastikan jika Yoongi kini telah terlelap.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Sang mentari penguasa siang telah beranjak untuk kembali ke peraduannya dan bertukar singgasana dengan rembulan yang merindu malam. Burung-burung pun ikut meramaikan kedamaian sore nan hangat itu.

Langkah kaki dengan sepatu pantofel itu terdengar menggema membelah keheningan rumah mewahnya. Pria dengan _sweater_ putih dan celana hitam yang membungkus apik kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan puluhan pelayannya yang menyambut kepulangannya dengan takzim.

Dan setelah pria itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, pria itu berbalik dan memandang kepala pelayannya. "Mulai dari sekarang, hingga esok aku tak ingin siapapun menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai ini, jangan ada yang mengusikku jika kalian tak ingin berakhir menderita." Tatapan elang itu memandang deretan pelayannya yang menunduk takut dan perlahan berangsur meninggalkan lantai teratas rumah majikannya setelah mendapatkan tanda untuk beranjak dari kepala pelayan.

"Kami mohon diri Tuan Muda, jika Anda memerlukan kami, kami akan segera datang." Ujar kepala pelayan Kang dan pamit undur diri dari hadapan majikannya itu.

Jimin hanya melirik sekilas dan kini tangannya beranjak untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Matanya berpendar ke segala arah untuk mendapati sosok mungilnya sedang terbaring lelap di atas ranjang. Tersenyum singkat sebelum Jimin melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Langkah kaki Jimin membawanya ke tempat sosok mungil itu berbaring, setelah sampai dan duduk di samping sosok indah yang terlelap itu tangan Jimin menyeka helaian surai hitam milik Yoongi yang masih tertidur nyaman. "Kau bilang kau akan menyambutku ketika aku pulang." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak untuk berbaring di samping Yoongi dan membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk berada di pelukannya. "Tak apa… aku yang pulang terlalu cepat untuk menemuimu." Jimin terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya barusan.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Kedua kelopak mata yang bergerak itu menandakan bahwa sosok itu akan terjaga dari tidurnya. Kelopak mata itu perlahan-lahan terbuka untuk menyadari jika hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sebuah dada bidang yang menjadi sandarannya tidur. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendapatkan wajah siapa yang memeluknya itu, Yoongi terpekik kecil ketika melihat manik kelam itu sedang menatapinya.

" _Daddy_?!" tanyanya tak percaya. " _Daddy_ sudah pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Yes sweetheart._ " Balas Jimin yang terkekeh geli mendengar pekikan riang Yoongi.

" _Daddy_ … maaf Yoongi tertidur." Ucap Yoongi begitu mengingat janjinya untuk menyambut Jimin pulang.

"Tak apa sayang," balas Jimin sembari mengecup pelipis Yoongi sebelum membawa tubuh kecil itu berbaring nyaman di atas tubuhnya. "Nah, mana ciuman selamat datang untuk _Daddy_?" Tanya Jimin kemudian.

Mendengar itu Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Sebelum kemudian Yoongi beranjak untuk mencapai pipi Jimin dan mengecupnya singkat. "Selamat datang _Daddy_." Ucapnya setelah melepaskan kecupan itu.

" _Aww_ … manis sekali _sweetheart_." Ucap Jimin sebari membelai pipi Yoongi yang merona. "Hei, bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Jimin kemudian.

"Bosaaaaan!" keluh Yoongi di atas tubuh Jimin. "Soalnya _Daddy_ perginya lama sekali." Sambung Yoongi yang merasa nyaman saat tangan Jimin mengelus punggungnya.

"Jadi kau merindukanku?" Tanya Jimin yang sekarang tangannya sudah semakin turun dan mengusap-usap bokong mungil Yoongi.

" _Yes, Daddy_. Yoongi rindu _Daddy_ …" jawab Yoongi dengan bibir dimajukan pertanda merajuk.

"Oh astaga…" geram Jimin singkat sebelum mengangkat tubuh Yoongi yang masih berbaring nyaman di tubuhnya untuk sejajar dengan wajahnya agar ia bisa meraup bibir menggoda itu dalam kenikmatan terdalam.

Yoongi hanya bisa merinding nikmat kala ia merasakan kembali kecupan panas yang dilayangkan _Daddy_ nya dan juga usapan-usapan nakal _Daddy_ nya di belahan bokongnya menambahkan friksi kenikmatan itu pada Yoongi.

Jimin mengerang disela-sela raupannya itu. Segala yang berada ditubuh Yoongi serasa menariknya untuk segera menggagahi bocah itu. Bibir yang merajuk tadi sukses menembus batas kesabaran Jimin yang memang tipis itu. Bibir mungil yang menggoda Jimin untuk menodainya dengan sapuan bibirnya dan juga kecapan lidah panasnya.

" _Daddyyyhhh_ …" ucap Yoongi dengan nafas terputus-putus setelah sesi panas itu.

"Kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai saat _Daddy_ menciummu?" Tanya Jimin disela-sela kecupan ringan yang ia layangkan pada bibir merah Yoongi.

" _Uuhm_ , Yoongi suka _Daddy_ …" namun setelah mengucapkan itu Yoongi malah menarik dirinya dari Jimin dan terduduk di atas perut datar Jimin. Menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka Jimin, Yoongi bertanya. " _Daddy_ … waktu itu _Daddy_ bilang kalau sebagai ganti apa yang _Daddy_ berikan, Yoongi harus melayani _Daddy_. Melayani seperti apa? Apa seperti paman Kang?" kepala yang dimiringkan itupun sukses menambah kadar keimutan makhluk manis dihadapan Jimin itu dan membuat Jimin tak jadi melayangkan kata-kata tak setujunya saat Yoongi menjauh darinya.

"Kau ingin tahu kau harus melayaniku seperti apa, sayang?" mata elang itu berkilat kejam sesaat setelah ia melihat Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Baik, kurasa memang sudah saatnya."

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Jimin beranjak dari kasurnya dengan Yoongi yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandinya. Membiarkan Yoongi untuk duduk di atas _closet_ duduknya dan menghampiri _jacuzzi_ hitamnya untuk membiarkan _jacuzzi_ itu terisi dengan air hangat dan juga buih-buih harum yang berasal dari sabun mahalnya.

" _Daddy_?" Tanya Yoongi bingung saat Jimin menghampirinya dan mulai membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Kita mandi?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Ya sayang, kita mandi." Ujar Jimin dengan senyuman miringnya, kini ia membawa tubuh polos itu untuk masuk ke dalam _jacuzzi_ nya yang telah terisi setengah.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Yoongi sedang sibuk bermain dengan buih-buih harum itu saat _Daddy_ tampannya beranjak ke arahnya. Mata Yoongi terpaku saat melihat _Daddy_ nya yang berdiri dengan gagahnya walau tanpa sehelai benangpun yang bertengger apik di badannya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Jimin sembari tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Yoongi.

"Itu… tubuh _Daddy_ … bagus." Ucapnya sebelum menunduk dan melihat tubuh putihnya yang berbading terbalik dengan tubuh eksotis Jimin yang kini beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam _jacuzzi_ hitam itu.

"Tubuhmu juga indah sayang, _Daddy_ menyukainya." Ucap Jimin yang kini membawa Yoongi untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Yoongi kecil yang masih mengagumi tubuh Jimin itu kini membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh tanda-tanda keperkasaan seorang Park Jimin, _abs_ nya.

Membuat Jimin mengerang pelan kala merasakan sentuhan ringan di perutnya itu dan menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalam pelukannya sebelum kembali mengerang kala merasakan kulit halus Yoongi yang menempel penuh pada tubuhnya.

" _Daddy_?"

"Kau ingin tahu maksud dari melayaniku kan?" Tanya Jimin dan mendapat anggukan dari Yoongi, Jimin kembali melanjutkan. "Cium aku… seperti yang kita lakukan saat pertama kali kita kenal dan juga seperti tadi saat kita bertemu kembali." Titah Jimin penuh dengan dorongan sensual di matanya kala menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi kecil yang tak mengerti kenapa tatapan yang dilayangkan Jimin menguasainya begitu sempurna itu beranjak pelan untuk menuruti keinginan Jimin dan mengabaikan jika saat ia bergerak, bokong mungil itu menyentuh halus tanda-tanda keperkasaan seorang Park Jimin lainnya.

Mulanya, hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan yang Yoongi layangkan, sebelum Yoongi mengeluarkan lidah mungilnya untuk mengecap bibir sensual milik _Daddy_ nya. Kecapan yang berhasil membuat Jimin mengeluarkan lidahnya juga untuk meraup si mungil yang menggoda itu.

" _Aahh_ …" desahan kecil tercipta disela-sela kecupan panas itu.

" _Daddyhhh_ …" dan Yoongi yang melenguh nikmat saat Jimin membelai belahan bokongnya disela-sela kecupan panas mereka.

Kecupan itu terputus menyisakan tautan benang tipis yang menghubungkan kedua bibir sensual itu.

"Apapun yang kulakukan pada tubuhmu mulai dari sekarang, harus kau ingat sebagai sentuhan seorang Park Jimin, _Daddy_ mu yang memintamu untuk melayaninya. Mengerti sayang?"

Tatapan elang itu menuai getar-getar aneh di tubuh Yoongi sebelum Yoongi bisa menjawab, " _Nehh… Daddyyh_ … Yoongiih akan mengingatnya… Yoongiih akan melayani _Daddyyh_ …"

Min Yoongi yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya saat menjawab titah Park Jimin ditengah-tengah kecupan panas Park Jimin yang merambati titik-titik sensitifnya. Min Yoongi yang mengikrarkan diri untuk menjadi milik seorang Park Jimin. Dan Park Jimin yang tersenyum puas dibalik seringaiannya kala melihat tatapan mata Min Yoongi yang telah tertutup selubung kabut nafsu.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yolo kalian para MinYoon trash. (so do I)**_

 _ **Dasar kalian… muncul semua setelah melihat kata pwp dan pedo kan? Astaga… Park Jimin, tanggung jawab!**_

 _ **Ahaha… ehiya, saya ngetik ini sambil ngedegerin lagunya AKMU yang Melted, kenapa? Biar saya tetep dingin pas nulis cerita yang bikin diri saya sendiri gemeter… karena saya udah lama gak nulis yang mature gini… terakhir ada ff MinYoon maturepun itu remake ff saya sebelumnya dengan pair lain untuk ultah Min Yoongi, jadinya saya butuh ekstra pervert buat nulis ini.**_

 _ **Lucunya… saat memberi judul "DADDY" saya malah ketawa dan nyanyi "I got it from ma daddy!" Saya gabisa berhenti ngakak gegara itu. Dan saya ngakak lagi pas Yoongi ngomongin itu juga di ff ini.**_

 _ **Nah… ada yang ingin saya ingatkan ke kalian yang telah membaca ff ini. Pedo… iya ini pedo mengingat rentang usia PJM-MYG. Dan saya cukup kaget dengan kalian yang bilang menunggu ff dengan tema seperti ini, karena saya pikir tadinya tema seperti ini sudah banyak dan antusiasme kalian membuat saya sedikit takut. Soalnya saya itu menulis tergantung mood… ff ini akan cepat update ataupun akan panas di setiap update-annya sesuai dengan mood saya, serius, ini salah satu kelemahan saya dalam menulis. Jadi, saya harap kalian mengantisipasi ini dengan baik, oke?**_

 _ **Lalu, biarkan saya membalas review kalian disini. (saya sedang menghemat kuota, hiks)**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Fyodult :**_ _39 (sankyuu/terima kasih) untuk jadi yang pertama~~ iya, namanya juga pedo, jadinya Mas Jimin suka yang imut-imut haha._ _ **Mryuppy :**_ _terima kasih sudah suka~ ung, kamu juga semangat!_ _ **MinJiSu :**_ _Yoongi emang FUCKABLE banget, saya setuju itu!_ _ **Jang Taeyoung :**_ _Mas Jimin emang baik hati dan tidak sombong kok, cuma mesyum saja~_ _ **Csupernova :**_ _saya pikir ini tadinya akan mainstream loh, ternyata tidak ya? Ini sudah lanjut~_ _ **Parasyub :**_ _Saya juga suka dominan Jimin~ #Hi5_ _ **Guesteu :**_ _Oke kan kalau Mas Jimin ngepedoin Yoongi? Hiing… jangan suruh saya update ASAP gituu…_ _ **Pigochanyellow :**_ _sudah lanjut ini._ _ **JeonJeonzKim :**_ _Kamu memang jahat karena sudah membiarkan Yoongi dipedoin Mas Jimin. Mau tau gak? Saya susah loh ini nyari cover photo yang Mas Jimin kelihatan aura Dominannya. Soalnya senyum Mas Jimin keseringan manis sih… tapi dengan semua otot yang melekat itu, Mas Jimin top markotop deh. Dan Yoongi itu emang bottom, lebih tepatnya top level on tsundere uke species._ _ **Mineeeyyyy98 :**_ _bocah sebelas tahun dan clueless, gimana mau sadar kalau lagi dalam bahaya coba, apalagi doinya pasrahan~_ _ **07 :**_ _Mas Jimin disini 26 tahun ya~_ _ **Shirayuki Miu :**_ _Yoongi memang pedo-able kan? Neo ddo fighting!_ _ **AgustD :**_ _Ini sudah lanjut~_ _ **Littlesugar :**_ _jangan lahap Yoongi! Biar Mas Jimin aja yang melahap Yoongi!_ _ **Syunan :**_ _39 (sankyuu/ terima kasih) karena sudah suka yaa~_ _ **Hantu Just In :**_ _Hei, senang melihat kamu review disini tanpa capslock jebol. Jangan dibayangin Mas Jimin jadi pedo, nanti kalau pengen gimana? Soalnya Mas Jimin Cuma punya Yoongi._ _ **Syugababy :**_ _Saya juga bukan aliran S &M, jadinya saya gatega ngebuat Mas Jimin ngekasarin Yoongi disini~ __**HyunShine :**_ _Uh-oh, chill out… jangan terlalu excited, haha~_ _ **Vinolia566 :**_ _Ini sudah lanjut. Btw, saya bukan Thor, saya bukan pewaris tahta Asgard…._ _ **JonginDO :**_ _seru ya? Saya malah malah gemeter ini nulisnya. 39 (sankyuu/terima kasih) sudah baca yaa~_ _ **Phylindan males login :**_ _Hei kamu yang males login, saya memang gemeter parah ngebayangin chibi Yoongi dipedoin sama Mas Jimin yang mesyum~ ung, you too, keep on writing!_ _ **Yoonminlovers :**_ _Iya, Yoongi kan dipedoin, jadinya Mas Jimin musti sama Yoongi yang masih kanak-kanak._ _ **Olalatwenty2 :**_ _kamu maniak~~ stop nyanyi~ hehe. Ung, saya sutuju kalau Yoongi emang pedo-able #Hi5 ish, subnya Daddy Jimin cuma sweety little kitten Yoongi saja~_ _ **Hanami96 :**_ _serius nih, emang jarang ya disini pedo Jimin?_ _ **7XL7 :**_ _kamu mau nyoba apa? Dipedoin Jimin? Emang kamu lebih muda berapa tahun dari Jimin? Haha…_ _ **Nackata614 :**_ _nextnya kapan? Chap Dua sudah mengudara, chap selanjutnya saya musti nyari 'insfire' dulu biar kuat nulisnya~_ _ **GithaCallie :**_ _Hei kamu yang ketumpahan capslock! Ketemu lagi~~ sshush! Jangan ngebayangin kalau itu sepupu kamu, serius ntar gagal fokus loh jadinya, dan juga jangan bawa-bawa nama artis lain… ini hanya tentang Mas Jimin dan Yoongi saja~ dan kalau yang melecehkan Yoongi itu Mas Jimin, bukannya malah bagus? Haha_ _ **bizzleSTarxo :**_ _yok, dah lanjut nih._ _ **EmaknyaJimin :**_ _aduh, ada emaknya Mas Jimin? Yoongi emang imut tante, tante baru tau ya?_ _ **Guest :**_ _gasabar buat apa hayo?_ _ **Ash :**_ _wow, satu lagi yang mengatakan bahwa belum ada yang membuat pedoJimin… hmm, saingan ya? Mari dipikirkan nanti…_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Apa ada yang terlewat?**_

 _ **Btw, kalian di sini liner berapa? Saya… Cuma mau tahu, kalian sudah cukup umur belum untuk baca ini…**_

 _ **Trus, memang agak sedikit melenceng, ada diantara kalian yang menyimak Descendants of the Sun, terutama ep 12? Woah, sekelas Song Hegyo sama Kim Jiwon berantem di drama karena pacar masa lalu mereka yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Min Yoongi… saya facepalm pas liat ep itu. Nugu ttemune? Min Yoongi ttemune~**_

 _ **Dan… panggil saya My (dibaca mi, bukan mai) karena saya bukan Thor si pewaris Asgard dengan palu petirnya…**_

 _ **Jja, see you~**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Our First Making Love

_Mentari pagi bersinar._

 _Menguak garis cakralawa yang membentang._

 _Menyibak kesenduan yang membelenggu._

 _Mengikis pilu yang mengiris._

 _Mentari… memberi kekuatan._

 _ **..**_

 _ **Daddy**_

 _ **MinYoon.**_

 _ **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.**_

 _ **Older (26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Jimin x Younger (11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Yoongi.**_

 _ **Dominant Jimin x Clueless Yoongi.**_

 _ **Pedo Jimin x Pedo-able Yoongi.**_

 _ **BL, yaoi, M for sexual activity, chaptered (maybe), pwp (maybe, not sure about it), OOC.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

 **(Np : ADELE - SET FIRE TO THE RAIN)**

..

Park Jimin yang sekarang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen yang menuntut untuk diselesaikan secepatnya itu menggeram kesal. Pasalnya, ia baru saja kembali dari Seattle tadi pagi dan langsung menemui klien lainnya untuk rapat yang tak bisa menunggu waktu lainnya. Ia bahkan belum pulang dan ia bahkan belum berbicara dengan bocah manis yang saat ia sampai Korea tadi pasti masih tertidur dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnya.

Park Jimin yang setelah rapat itu memutuskan untuk menyuruh asistennya pergi mengantarkan _smartphone_ terbaru yang dibelinya di Seattle. Tadinya, ia berniat untuk memberikan langsung pada bocah manis itu tapi apa daya… ia sudah begitu merindukan bocah manis itu. Lagipula, _smartphone_ itu memang untuk bocah manis itu kan? Lalu apa salahnya ia memberikan lebih awal untuk segera mendengarkan suara manis itu.

Dan setelah berbicara dengan bocah manis itu, Park Jimin harus kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen sialan yang harus ia selesaikan agar ia bisa cepat pulang dan agar esoknya ia tak diganggu lagi oleh dokumen-dokumen ini.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Kecupan itu terputus menyisakan tautan benang tipis yang menghubungkan kedua bibir sensual itu.

"Apapun yang kulakukan pada tubuhmu mulai dari sekarang, harus kau ingat sebagai sentuhan seorang Park Jimin, _Daddy_ mu yang memintamu untuk melayaninya. Mengerti sayang?"

Tatapan elang itu menuai getar-getar aneh di tubuh Yoongi sebelum Yoongi bisa menjawab, " _Nehh… Daddyyh_ … Yoongiih akan mengingatnya… Yoongiih akan melayani _Daddyyh_ …"

Min Yoongi yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya saat menjawab titah Park Jimin ditengah-tengah kecupan panas Park Jimin yang merambati titik-titik sensitifnya. Min Yoongi yang mengikrarkan diri untuk menjadi milik seorang Park Jimin. Dan Park Jimin yang tersenyum puas dibalik seringaiannya kala melihat tatapan mata Min Yoongi yang telah tertutup selubung kabut nafsu.

Park Jimin menarik kembali tubuh Yoongi untuk semakin merekat dengannya, perlahan bibir hangat itu kembali mengecupi bibir mungil yang telah merekah itu.

"Mmmhh… _Daddyyyh_ …" lenguh Yoongi kala Jimin melepaskan pagutan mereka dan beralih dengan mengecupi lehernya.

"Kau indah, sayang…" balas Jimin yang kini menggigiti kulit Yoongi, menciptakan tanda, tanda kepemilikan seorang Park Jimin.

Bibir panas Jimin kembali menjamah tubuh putih itu, turun dengan perlahan dari leher Yoongi menuju dada mungil yang tak kalah putihnya itu dan menggoda kedua titik menggemaskan itu tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya.

" _Daddyyh_ … sentuh ituuh… aangh… _Daddyyh_ …" desah Yoongi yang tak mengerti kenapa saat _Daddy_ nya menyetuh kedua titik di dadanya secara sekilas terasa seperti disengat listrik dan itu terasa nikmat sekali bagi Yoongi membuat Yoongi ingin _Daddy_ nya menyentuh itu lebih keras dan lebih kasar lagi.

Jimin yang melihat bayi kecilnya melenguh kenikmatan dan meminta lebih itu memoleskan seringainya sebelum menuruti keinginan bayi kecil manisnya itu. "Kau suka? Kau suka aku melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Jimin disela-sela kegiatan menggigiti halus kedua titik menggemaskan itu.

"Aaangh… _Daddyyhh_ iniih enak… Yoongiih suka…" desah Yoongi disela-sela jawabannya untuk _Daddy_ nya itu.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Tangan nakal Jimin yang sedari tadi asik mengelusi kedua belahan bokong mungil Yoongi untuk menambah impuls kenikmatan bagi Yoongi yang kini bergerak ke depan bagaikan ular licin dan melingkupi penis mungil Yoongi dengan sempurna.

"Aaangh… _Daddyyyh_ …" lenguh Yoongi semakin keras kala tangan kekar _Daddy_ nya bergerak naik-turun di penis kecilnya dan memompa penis mungil itu dengan ritme yang tak bisa ditahan tubuh mungil itu. " _Daddyhh_ … kenapa enak? _Daddyh_ …" Oh Yoongi kecil kau bahkan tak mengerti kenapa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh _Daddy_ mu akan terasa nikmat.

Sementara itu Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil mengamati muka memerah Yoongi. Muka memerah nan menggoda yang telah terpengaruh oleh kabut nafsu dan terlihat bingung di antara lenguh nikmatnya itu.

"Aanggh… _Daddyyh_ … Yoongi inginnhhh…" kata-kata itu terhenti, tubuh itu menggeliat kencang dan penis mungil itu menyemburkan sari kenikmatan yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh _Daddy_ tampannya.

Min Yoongi kecil terengah-engah setelah melepaskan kenikmatan tak terkira itu. Mata polosnya mengerjap bingung. " _Daddy_ , yang tadi apa?" tanyanya.

Melihat itu Jimin terperangah, bagaimana sosok kecil itu masih bisa menatapinya dengan kerjap polos yang menggemaskan setelah ia menggoda Jimin habis-habisan dengan wajah penuh dosanya saat ia mengalami orgasme tadi.

" _Sweetheart_ , yang tadi bisa kau sebut orgasme," ucap Jimin yang kini membawa Yoongi kembali ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Saat _Daddy_ bermain dengan ini," Jimin sengaja mengelus lembut penis Yoongi yang menimbulkan desahan kecil dari Yoongi. "Dan kau merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah kau dapatkan serta ledakan kenikmatan yang keluar dari sini," tangan kekar itu menggengam keras penis Yoongi dan mengambil sejumput sari kenikmatan Yoongi. "Lalu mengeluarkan ini," tunjuk Jimin di hadapan Yoongi untuk memperlihatkan sari kenikmatan Yoongi itu. "Itu dinamakan orgasme, sayang." Terang Jimin.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Setelah menunggu Yoongi tenang setelah ledakan kenikmatan itu dan setelah ia mengosongkan air di dalam _jacuzzi_ nya, Jimin kini membuat Yoongi menungging ke arahnya dan berpegangan di sisi lain _jacuzzi_ mewah yang sebenarnya hanya bisa diisi oleh seorang saja.

" _Daddy_ , kenapa Yoongi harus menungging? Yoongi malu…" untung saat ini Yoongi tak menghadap ke arahnya, karena kalau Jimin sempat melihat wajah merah merona yang mengucapkan malu tadi, Jimin yakin ia akan segera menyerang Yoongi bahkan tanpa _foreplay_.

"Kenapa harus malu? Yoongi hanya dilihat _Daddy_ , dan hanya _Daddy_ yang boleh melihat Yoongi seperti ini sayang." Balas Jimin sembari mengelus lembut bongkahan mungil itu sebelum bergerak maju untuk mencecapi dan mengecupi bongkahan kecil itu.

"Aaangh…" lenguhan Yoongi kembali terdengar saat Jimin tak hanya mengecupi bongkahannya, kini Jimin melesakkan kepalanya untuk bergerak lebih dekat dengan lubang mungil yang sudah berkedut manja untuk dijamah oleh lidah terampil Jimin.

Lidah itu terus maju dan melesak masuk menyapa lubang mungil yang sangat mengundang itu. Sementara Yoongi kini mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran _jacuzzi_ hitam itu karena ia tak ingin terpeleset karena kini otot-otot kakinya telah melemas seiring dengan intensnya lidah sang _Daddy_ yang menyapa lubang mungilnya.

"Nyaahh… _Daddyyh_ … gelii…"

Setiap kata yang bibir mungil itu lontarkan selalu diiringi dengan desahan, takkan bisa tidak karena Jimin benar-benar menggoda lubang itu dengan jilatan nakal Jimin.

"Nah, _sweetheart_ …" peringat Jimin singkat sebelum memasukkan satu jarinya pada lubang itu.

" _Daddyyh_!" seru Yoongi di antara desahannya karena jujur kenikmatan ini rasanya sudah di luar batas Yoongi.

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang?" Tanya Jimin dengan jari yang perlahan bergerak menggoda Yoongi lebih dalam dan mengaduk Yoongi sedemikian rupa.

"Sesakh _Daddyyh_ … Yoongiii… aangh!"

Dan ledakan kenikmatan itu keluar sekali lagi, bahkan kini getarannya bertahan lebih lama dari yang pertama karena Jimin yang masih menggodanya di bawah sana.

Jimin menarik keluar jarinya yang bersatu di dalam Yoongi. Menuntun tubuh lemas Yoongi paska ledakan kenikmatannya untuk kembali duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Jimin melontarkan pertanyaannya sembari mengecupi puncak kepala Yoongi yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

" _That's great Daddy_ … Yoongi suka." Lirihan kecil penuh kepuasan itu membuat Jimin menyeringai senang.

" _Glad to heard that, sweetheart_." Jimin mengelusi tubuh putih Yoongi yang meremang mendapatkan tangan hangat Jimin yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Dan Jimin mengerang pelan menahan lonjakan nafsunya yang menggebu-gebu.

" _Daddy_?" Yoongi kini menatap Jimin penuh tanda Tanya. " _Gwaenchanna_?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak." Jawaban yang masih diiringi geraman tertahan itu entah kenapa membuat Jimin terlihat semakin mendominasi Yoongi. "Semenjak mengenalmu, tak ada yang baik di kehidupanku. Kau membuatku gila karena menginginkanmu."

" _Daddy_ menginginkan Yoongi?" Tanya Yoongi yang hanya bisa mengerti kata-kata di bagian itu saja.

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan sayang."

Selesai dengan kata-katanya, Jimin meraup bibir Yoongi. Bibir yang sukses menjadi candunya, bibir polos yang telah ia nodai dengan bibirnya dan juga desahan-desahan penuh dosa yang telah dilantunkan bibir itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Jimin lagi yang kini melayangkan kecupannya di pelipis Yoongi.

"Kau indah dan aku memujamu." Kini kecupan itu beralih ke kedua pipi putih Yoongi yang telah merona sejak tadi.

"Kau hanya milikku dan aku milikmu." Lalu kecupan itu berakhir kembali di belahan bibir menggoda Yoongi, menutup ikrar Jimin pada apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Yoongi.

"Yoongi… Yoongi…" Yoongi hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa sembari mengumpulkan nafasnya. "Yoongi hanya ingin _Daddy_ , Yoongi milik _Daddy_." Jawab Yoongi kemudian dan mengakhirinya dengan mengecup singkat bibir Jimin.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Yoongi kini berbaring di atas ranjang nyaman dan hangatnya bersama Jimin yang kini berada di atasnya dan menatapinya penuh kuasa.

"Min Yoongi…" panggil Jimin yang dijawab dengungan pertanda Yoongi menyimak. " _My Little Sugar… my mate… mine_." Ucap Jimin dan kembali mengecupi Yoongi, menggugah nafsu yang sempat surut untuk kembali membludak.

Melarikan kecupan itu ke kedua titik kecil nan menggoda di tubuh Yoongi setelah nafsu keduanya telah memuncak.

Menyapu lembut titik kecil nan menggoda itu dengan panas dan menghasilkan erangan tertahan penuh dosa.

Meninggalkan tanda-tanda samar di sekujur tubuh Yoongi bersamaan kecupan itu.

Meraup kesejatian Yoongi dengan sekali sentakan dan menuai nyanyian kotor penuh dosa dari tubuh yang berbaring pasrah meremas sprai mahal berbahan sutra sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Merasa gelora dari selubung kabut nafsu itu telah menembus batasnya, Jimin memposisikan dengan tepat penis gagah perkasanya tepat di depan sarangnya, rumahnya yang seharusnya. Jimin menyandarkan sepasang kaki ramping itu di pundaknya, mata nyalangnya yang sejajar dengan mata sayu Yoongi melemparkan tatapan menenangkan sebelum dengan perlahan penis gempal berurat itu merangsek masuk ke lubang kecil Yoongi. Menuai kembali pekikan sakit tertahan Yoongi.

"Aku, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dalam sekali sentak." Geram Jimin dan selesai dengan kalimatnya, Jimin benar-benar menyentak masuk dalam sekali sentakan.

" _AAAAAAKHHH DADDYYYYHH!"_

Teriakan penuh rasa sakit itu sontak terlempar dari bibir Yoongi, Jimin benar-benar membelahnya. Bokongnya panas, bokongnya pasti lecet dan bokongnya terasa penuh.

" _Sorry sweetheart_." Mata Jimin memandang meminta maaf, memandang mata sayu Yoongi yang mengalirkan air mata kesakitan. Jimin mengecup hidung mungil itu meminta maaf.

"Punya _Daddy_ … terlalu besar." Keluh Yoongi sembari merasakan seberapa besarnya penis Jimin di dalamnya.

Mendengar itu Jimin hanya terkekeh geli, "Ya sayang, besar dan siap untuk memberikanmu kenikmatan." Dan Jimin mulai menarik keluar penisnya menyisakan sedikit bagiannya di dalam Yoongi sebelum kembali menghentak keluar masuk dengan ritme perlahan.

" _Uukkhh Daddyyh…_ "

Lenguhan Yoongi yang terbelah antara nikmat dan rasa sakit itu membuat Jimin semakin semangat untuk menemukan titik kenikmatan Yoongi, prostat Yoongi. Untuk kemudian di sapa secara bertubi-tubi hingga Yoongi takkan sempat memikirkan yang lain selain meminta Jimin untuk terus memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

"NYAAH!" pekik Yoongi penuh dosa kala titik kenikmatan itu dihantam Jimin tanpa ampun setelah Jimn menemukannya. Kejutan listrik penuh kenikmatan itu membuat Yoongi buta dan hilang akal, karena takkan ada hal lainnya yang bisa dilihat Yoongi selain wajah tampan _Daddy_ nya yang menggeram dan terlihat jantan saat mendorong masuk penisnya sedalam-dalamnya dan ia hilang akal saat penis itu menghajar titik terdalam puncak kenikmatannya tampa ampun dan belas kasihan.

" _Daddyh… daddyh…_ uuh… Yoongi… aanghh…" desah Yoongi saat Jimin semakin mempercepat hantamannya.

" _Yes sweetheart… you're so thigh_ … aargh!" geram Jimin penuh nafsu dan kepuasan kala ia berhasil menggagahi Yoongi.

"Nyanh… _daddyh_ …"

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

Kedua tubuh yang dibaluri keringat menggoda itu masih saja saling bertaut, bersatu merengkuh kenikmatan. Jimin masih saja memompa tubuh Yoongi dan Yoongi masih saja menerima itu dengan pasrah.

Yoongi polos bersih tanpa dosa itu kini telah terlumuri dosa paling indah dan paling panas yang bisa ia rasakan. Dan si pembalur dosa itu kini sedang berada di atas tubuhnya, memompanya, mengaduknya dan mengacaukannya dengan sebuah penis besar untuk menggagahinya.

Desahan-desahan itu mengalir lancar dari bibir kurang ajar Yoongi yang mengundang Jimin untuk membekap bibir manis berbalur kenikmatan dunia itu dengan bibir panasnya yang terasa pas sekali untuk membuat bibir Yoongi memerah sempurna.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

" _Daddyh_ , Yoongi…" mengerti akan kebingungan yang terpancar dari mata Yoonginya, tangan Jimin bergerak untuk memanja penis mungil Yoongi yang dalam hitungan detik menumpahkan sari kenikmatannya membuat Yoongi melenguh kencang karenanya dan menggeliat merasakan ledakan kenikmatan itu ditambah Jimin yang masih saja tak berhenti memompanya.

Jimin masih saja menumbuk Yoongi penuh hasrat, dan gerakan itu bertambah intens kala ia merasakan hasratnya akan sampai dan membuncah keluar.

"Yoongiih, _Daddy_ mencintaimu." Disertai kata penuh cinta dan tatapan memuja itu, Jimin menangkup bibir Yoongi dan meraup bibir itu untuk membekap dan menahan dirinya yang akan melolong penuh kepuasan saat ia sampai pada titik puncak hasratnya.

Hasrat yang meledak-ledak dan menghantam Yoongi penuh gairah dan kehangatan.

Yoongi dapat merasakannya, cairan itu menembak masuk ke dalam Yoongi setelah Jimin bagaikan dominan lapar yang menghentaknya tanpa ampun dan semakin cepat lalu mengeluarkan segalanya di dalam Yoongi.

Keduanya terengah-engah, terengah-engah akan puncak yang mereka raih bersama. Puncak kenikmatan yang membuat Yoongi pening merasakannya dan membuat gelegak darah dominan Jimin puas karena telah meraup seluruh kenikmatan dari tubuh indah di bawahnya itu.

..

 **MiniMiniMinYoon**

..

" _Daddy_ …" panggil Yoongi dua puluh menit kemudian setelah nafas keduanya sudah aman dan teratur saat mereka berbaring kelelahan setelah penyatuan mereka.

"Ya sayang?" tanggap Jimin yang masih asik mengelus surai hitam Yoongi.

"Tadi _Daddy_ bilang kalau _Daddy_ mencintai Yoongi?" Tanya si kecil itu lagi.

Jimin membuka matanya yang terpejam, menghentikan elusannya dan menatap Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. " _Yes, I love you_." Ucap Jimin kemudian dan menghantarkan tatapan hangat penuh cintanya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang menerima pernyataan dan tatapan itu seketika tergeragap dan menatap Jimin ragu, " _Daddy_ , Yoongi senang mendengarnya. Di dunia ini, sekarang hanya ada _Daddy_ bagi Yoongi… Yoongi janji… Yoongi hanya akan mencintai _Daddy_ seorang."

Mendengar kalimat itu Jimin kembali mengerang sebelum ia kembali meraup bibir Yoongi dengan semua kata-kata manisnya.

Memeluk Yoongi dan kembali membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk berbaring di atasnya, "Bersamaku, hanya dengan bersamaku maka akan kujanjikan kebahagiaan di dunia mu, dunia kita." Ucap Jimin lagi.

Mereka kembali berbaring dengan Yoongi yang kini bersandar di dada bidang Jimin. Meresapi kenyamanan yang tercipta di antara kesunyian. Yoongi dengan hati-hati mendengar detak jantung Jimin yang menggila, dan tersenyum karenanya.

" _Ne Daddy_ , yang tadi itu apa namanya?" Tanya Yoongi kemudian.

Jimin yang tak mengerti mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya, "Yang tadi yang mana sayang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di atas otot-otot perut Jimin yang menggoda itu sebelum tangan lentiknya meraih penis Jimin yang sudah setengah layu.

"Saat ini _Daddy_ masuk ke lubang Yoongi, namanya apa _Daddy_?" Tanya Yoongi.

 _Damn_ , rutuk Jimin. Bocah kecilnya memang menyimpan bakat menjadi _bitchy_ yang tak disadarinya. Bagaimana ia bisa bertanya sepolos itu sementara tangannya kini sibuk memainkan penisnya yang kembali berdiri tegak?

"Itu namanya bercinta, bersetubuh, _making out, making love, sex_." Jawab Jimin di antara deraan impuls rangsangan yang diciptakan Yoongi.

"Ooh, _Daddy_? Boleh Yoongi bercinta lagi dengan _Daddy_?" Tanya Yoongi lagi yang kini sibuk mengarahkan lubangnya pada penis Jimin dan menatap Jimin dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu meminta Jimin menyetujui permintaannya.

"Lakukan Yoongi, masukkan. Kita akan terus bercinta kapanpun kita menginginkannya." Balas Jimin.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu menjerit senang dan dengan cepat membawa penis perkasa itu untuk kembali menyapa lubangnya yang terasa gatal dan ingin kembali dimasuki. Dan oh, mereka kembali bercinta hingga pagi menjelang dan takkan ada yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka karena seluruh pelayannya telah mendapatkan perintahnya yang memang akan menggagahi Yoongi sampai pagi menjelang.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END?**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Yolo!**_

 _ **Saya rasa saya sudah gakuat menulis Yoongi yang ternistakan seperti ini… oh astaga… ehtapi saya masih pengen nulis cerita ini lagi, jadi gajadi END deh.**_

 _ **Thanks lho atas antusiasme kalian.**_

 _ **Yuk balas-balas review lagi.**_

 _ **GithaChallie :**_ _karena Jimin pedo makanya sasarannya Yoongi bocah kecil nan polos, Yoongi udah sebelas tahun ya jadi bukan bocah TK yaa~_ _ **JeonJeonzKim :**_ _ciyeee si jono kepooooo~ haha, nih dan lanjut jon udah dituntasin mesumannya~_ _ **Jang Taeyoung :**_ _ini sudah lanjut dan sudah dimulai~ apa yang Jimin lakukan? Bercinta dengan Yoongi~_ _ **Shirayuki miu :**_ _kinaaan~ justru aku yang kasihan sama Jimin, pesona Yoongi kan parah banget. Menurut kamu ncnya detail gak? Lagu… hm, tergantung mood dan kebetulan sekarang lagi hujan jadi aku setel lagu itu deh. Gak, kinan udah gede kok~_ _ **Riska971 :**_ _ih kalau saya gamau maafin gimana? Soalnya kamu masih manggil saya thor. Hoo, asupan NC… kamu mesyuum~_ _ **Nanaelfindo :**_ _gabisa bayangin gimana imutnya Yoongi? Lihat NOW3 deh, pas unit Yoongi-Jhope dengan Yoongi dan rambut warna-warninya yang cuma nyengir pas Jhope lagi ngomong sama ke-sok-an misteriusnya Yoongi yang cuma manggut-manggut gajelas pas diajakin ngomong, itu imut bin gemesin. Wait? 00line? Woah, adek saya juga ada yang umur segituuuu!_ _ **Olalatwenty2 :**_ _kamu maniak~ iya Daddy Jimin emang Hot, siapa yang mau nyanggah coba? Aku juga pengen nyulik Yoongi!_ _ **Restikadwii07 :**_ _gaaak, Yoongi gak terhipnotis, Yoongi cuma terpedaya Daddy tampan yang memanja~_ _ **JonginDO :**_ _syudah lanjut ya, gemeter gimana? Hmm, gemeter kayak lagi ngeliat Yoongi?_ _ **Guesteu :**_ _Pliz, jangan panggil saya author… eung, Yoongi udah diena2in disini, gimana? Makin gakuku kan?_ _ **Hantu Just In :**_ _kamu memang kothor~ haha, oh saya seline sama akang seokjin~_ _ **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha :**_ _wiw, udah legal tuh, yuk gigit Yoongi bareng-bareng._ _ **Parasyub :**_ _kenapa tbcnya disaat panas? Biar kalian penasaran dan kalian bisa calm down, hehe *saya nakal dan iseng*_ _ **Chimslay :**_ _makasih udah suka yaa~ setuju sama kamu #Hi5_ _ **Michaelchildhood :**_ _iya, soalnya saya gasuka om om pedo tukang paksa, hiiing, jangan panggil saya thor pliz…_ _ **Syugababy :**_ _semakin mesyum semakin suka? Kamu juga mesyum~_ _ **Mineeeyyyy98 :**_ _iya iya yang syudah cukup umur…_ _ **TrbBangtanboys :**_ _halo juga kamu, makasih ya~ eh saya mah gamau Yoongi dikasarin…_ _ **bizzleSTarxo :**_ _Yoongi kan masih kecil, masih gangerti kalau dia kerangsang, yang gila mah Jimin yang udah dengan topnya merangsang Yoongi~_ _ **syupit :**_ _maaf lho kalau gabisa fast update, sudah saya bilang, saya penulis yang bergantung mood~_ _ **crownacre :**_ _errruuun~ kemarin Yungi disebut-sebut lagi sama Seo daeyoung~ haha._ _ **MinJiSu :**_ _saya juga gamau tau, saya suka naro tbc yang nakal kayak kemaren, saya juga suka jarang fast update._ _ **Pigochanyellow :**_ _ini udah lanjut ya._ _ **Dessy574 :**_ _seumuran dong kita. Mau ngabarin gimana? Emang saya kenal kamu ya? Eung, makasih dukungannya~_ _ **Yoongiena :**_ _ini syudah lanjut ncnya~_ _ **Scsehun21 :**_ _riren? Dari attack on titan bukan?_ _ **Vinolia566 :**_ _ini udah lanjut yaaa~_ _ **Csupernova :**_ _biariiiiin, yang penting hot dan bikin nagih, ya gak?_ _ **Ash :**_ _sepertinya kamu suka ya kalau Daddy menghukum his boys… kita lihat nanti aja ya… ide aku penuh banget untuk ff ini…_ _ **Minyunghei :**_ _keliatan kok, keliatan kalau lagi update aja kali ya… dilestarikan… oh astaga._ _ **Aularian :**_ _saya juga suka jenis kinky seperti ini, apalagi kalau subjeknya mendukung banget~_ _ **Byun Reka :**_ _maunya dicium Yoongi aja~ satu lagi yang suka Yoongi dihukum… kasihan dedek Yoonginyaaaa._ _ **Hanami96 :**_ _saya juga bingung, saya kira ide ini sudah biasa sampai kalian bilang ini belum pernah ada di MinYoon… wow._ _ **Yoonminlovers :**_ _syudah lanjut lho ini~_ _ **PandaARMYEXOL :**_ _gimana yang versi MinYoon yang ini? Aneh ya pasti…_ _ **Nackata614 :**_ _ung, ini syudah lanjut._ _ **INDRIARMY :**_ _hayo yang ngebayangin pedo-pedoan~ haha._ _ **Phylindan :**_ _siapa hayo yang cute?_

 _ **Jja, see ya in the next story!**_


End file.
